Alegre Paseo
by KeepCalmAndExpectoPatronum
Summary: Albus roba el auto volador de su abuelo y lleva a Scorpius a dar un alegre paseo. Spanish translation of the story Joy Ride. Translation and Cover Art by Slythmoon.


"Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?" Preguntó Arthur.

Albus frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, los muggles tienden a nombrar sus autos, ¿no?" Explicó Arthur. "Ven sus coches como mascotas mecánicas. Ahora que está arreglado y listo para andar, es justo que le demos un nombre, ¿no crees? "

"Es un ella, ¿verdad?" Sonrió Albus. El entusiasmo de su abuelo por todas las cosas que eran Muggle era contagiosa; cuando lo habían llevado al garaje al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, pensó que Arthur había querido mostrarle la última adición a su colección de enchufes. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Ford Thunderbird de 1955, oxidado, abollado y roto, vio lo que vio su abuelo; potencial.

Se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, prácticamente desarmando y reconstruyéndo desde cero. Todos los días de las vacaciones se habían dedicado a devolver a esta belleza clásica a su máximo esplendor. Había tenido discusiones, por supuesto. Albus había querido pintarlo verde esmeralda mientras que Arthur había insistido en que fuera pintado de rojo cereza. Después de un extenuante partido de piedras de gobstón para resolver la disputa, el auto fue pintado de rojo. Tan decepcionado como estaba de perder el partido, Albus pensó en privado que su abuelo había elegido el mejor color.

Finalmente, después de dos largos meses, habían terminado. Realmente era un espectáculo digno de ver. Arthur dio unas palmaditas en el capó del coche con afecto, luego pulió rápidamente la huella de la mano manchada con un trapo hasta que brilló de nuevo.

"¡Por supuesto que es una mujer, solo mírala!" Sonrió él, con las manos en las caderas mientras rodeaba el auto, admirándolo desde todos los ángulos; equipado con un motor V8 estándar, el convertible de dos asientos tenía un lujoso interior de cuero crema con paneles de aluminio texturado. Albus se maravilló con el vehículo: era grande y llamativo, pero tenía cierta clase y elegancia; Puede que no sea rápido, pero pensó que se veía fantástico.

Albus se acarició la barbilla pensativamente, "El nombre de una chica ¿eh? Tal vez podríamos ponerle el nombre de una famosa pelirroja."

"Conocemos a algunas de ellas." se rió Arthur.

"Alguien feroz, poderosa, y hermosa, por supuesto", continuó lentamente. Miró a su abuelo y declaró: "Boudica."

Arthur enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. "¿Boudica? Esa es una opción interesante. "

"¿No estás de acuerdo?" Preguntó. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"No, no. Boudica es un buen nombre. Pero cuando dijiste que alguien feroz, poderosa y hermosa estaba pensando en tu abuela."

"Molly también es un buen nombre para un auto." ofreció Albus, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No, no. Escogí el color, tú eliges el nombre. ¡Se llamará Boudica!" Gritó, dándole una palmada a Albus en el hombro. Albus le sonrió a Arthur. Tuvo un gran verano poniendo el auto en funcionamiento nuevamente, pero sobre todo había disfrutado pasar tiempo con su abuelo.

"¡Uh, hombre, no puedo esperar a ver la expresión de Scorpius cuando me aparezca en la Mansión en esto!" Dijo emocionado. Arthur se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, no conducirás esto a ninguna parte, me temo." dijo airosamente.

La sonrisa de Albus cayó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, el objetivo era arreglar el auto, no conducirlo a ninguna parte." Explicó.

"Ciertamente no con las ... ah modificaciones que incluimos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esté en las carreteras muggles."

Albus miró boquiabierto a su abuelo con incredulidad. Seguramente él estaba bromeando.

"¿Cuál fue el motivo de que pasemos todo el verano arreglando todo esto si ni siquiera vamos a conducirlo?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Se trata del viaje, no del destino", dijo Arthur, secándose el sudor de la frente grasienta. "¿No te ha gustado repararlo conmigo?"

"Bueno, sí", dijo Albus, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Solo pensé que realmente podríamos conducirlo."

Arthur soltó una risa seca: "Me temo que no, hijo. Tu abuela tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja si lo sacara del garaje. No después de la última vez."

Albus ladeó la cabeza. "¿La última vez? ¿Qué pasó la última vez?"

Arthur hizo una mueca, "No fue nada. Solo un pequeño contratiempo tonto que involucra a tu padre, al tío Ron y a un viejo Ford Anglia." Arthur agitó la mano con desdén, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva en la cara de su nieto. Al salir del garaje, murmuró: "Olvída lo mencionado. Pasó años antes de que nacieras. Vamos, tu abuela tendrá un ataque si llegamos tarde para el almuerzo. "

"Estaré allí en un minuto." dijo Albus, permaneciendo a un lado del auto. "Solo quiero echarle otro vistazo antes de que lo guardemos."

Arthur le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de caminar en dirección a la casa. Albus lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista antes de volver su atención al coche. Miró con avidez a la maravillosa máquina destinada a ir a ninguna parte. Él había trabajado tan duro para hacer que el automóvil volviera a ser digno, y después de toda la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas, iba a quedarse oxidado otra vez en el garaje. No era justo.

Lo que más lo decepcionó fue que Scorpius no podría verlo en toda su gloria restaurado. Supuso que Scorpius podría venir a La Madriguera y echarle un vistazo, pero no sería lo mismo que ir hasta la mansión detrás del volante.

Albus cerró el auto con llave y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, esperando que el almuerzo de su abuela le levantara el ánimo. Solo dio unos pasos hacia la salida del garaje antes de disminuir la velocidad y se detuvo por completo, girándose para enfrentar el auto nuevamente. Pensó que era una terrible pérdida arreglar el auto y ni siquiera encender la maldita cosa. Incluso si él no lo conduce a ninguna parte, no debería de haber ningún problema en solo arrancar el motor, solo para escuchar cómo sonaba.

Albus se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. El motor cobró vida y el coche se estremeció como una bestia conmovedora. Albus no pudo reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. ¡Era genial! Él aceleró el motor y el auto rugió, haciendo que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaran. Cómo su familia podía elegir escobas en lugar de coches, no entendía.

La mano de Albus vaciló sobre la ignición. Realmente debería apagarlo ahora, de lo contrario perdería su almuerzo. Pero ahora que estaba sentado al volante, le resultó imposible alejarse. Se atrevió a preguntarse qué pasaría si lo tomara para conducir, solo un pequeño recorrido alrededor de La Madriguera, o tal vez alrededor del pueblo cercano. Por otra parte, la casa de Scorpius tampoco estaba muy lejos. ¿Qué daño habría al conducir por la mansión, dejar que vea el auto y luego regresar?

Estaba el asunto de romper la confianza de su abuelo, por supuesto. Su estómago se retorció ante el pensamiento; no quería decepcionar a Arthur, especialmente después de que se habían acercado tanto durante las vacaciones. Pero entonces su abuelo no le había prohibido explícitamente conducir, ¿verdad?

Me temo que no conducirás esto a ninguna parte, dijo. De acuerdo, esas instrucciones fueron bastante claras. Pero entonces, ¿cuántas veces se habían metido en problemas su padre y su tío Ron a lo largo de los años? Arthur podría haberse enfadado en ese momento, pero siempre los había perdonado. Y todo lo que habían hecho palideció en comparación con las historias de sus tíos, Fred y George: sus travesuras eran legendarias. Pensó en su hermano James; se metía en problemas siempre, orgulloso de estar a la altura de los hombres cuyos nombres llevaba: él y sus amigos se consideraban la próxima generación de Merodeadores, orgullosos del caos que causaban en Hogwarts.

¿Y qué era Albus? El silencioso y escrupuloso Albus Potter, que nunca puso un dedo fuera de la línea (o tuvo el cuidado de no ser atrapado haciéndolo, era un Slytherin después de todo). El aburrido Albus, nada especial y nada cool, que nunca se rebelaba como lo hicieron su hermano y su hermana, o incluso su padre y sus tíos antes que él.

Bueno, hubo una vez que él y Scorpius habían saltado del Expreso de Hogwarts, y había sido una acción bastante rebelde. Sus padres habían estado furiosos con ellos, pero el castigo había sido manejable. Sacar el auto para conducir era una infracción menor en comparación con saltar de un tren en movimiento. En serio, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Solo faltaba una semana para que comenzara el nuevo periodo de colegio; estaría castigado durante una semana y, una vez que regresara a la escuela, quedaría libre de la persecución de sus padres. Por supuesto, siempre podían decírselo a McGonagall y ella lo pondría en detención como una extensión de la retribución de sus padres.

Por otra parte, parecía casi criminal mantener el auto encerrado en un garaje como un pequeño secreto sucio, razonó él. Necesitaba ser visto. Pensó que siempre era más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Al pensar en la mirada encantada en la cara de Scorpius cuando viera al auto, Albus tomó una decisión.

"A la mierda." murmuró. Empujó la palanca de cambios hacia adelante y el coche comenzó a salir del garaje. Si todos estaban ocupados sentados en el almuerzo, él podría hacer una escapada limpia. Simplemente conduciría a la mansión, llevaría a Scorpius a dar una vuelta por la finca y luego regresaría. Nadie se daría cuenta de que se había ido...

"¡Albus Severus Potter!" Dijo una voz aguda y Albus sintió que su sangre se helaba. "¡Detén ese auto en este instante!"

Albus miró por el espejo lateral y vio a su abuela corriendo por el sendero del jardín detrás de él con su varita en mano. Para ser una señora mayor corría con sorprendente rapidez. Albus se volvió hacia ella, pero no se detuvo.

"¡Solo voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, abuela!" Mintió, presionando su pie sobre el acelerador. "¡Volveré pronto! ¡Lo prometo!"

"¡Regresa aquí! ¡Espera hasta que tu padre se entere de esto! Él te castigará... " advirtió ella, pero el resto de sus palabras se ahogaron cuando el motor rugió y Albus aceleró hacia la ruta a toda velocidad. Su abuela y La Madriguera pronto se perdieron de vista por el espejo retrovisor. Y su cabello negro y desordenado se arremolinaba alrededor de su cara cuando zumbaba alrededor de los retorcidos caminos rurales. Albus soltó un grito de alegría cuando presionó el acelerador, el motor rugió a medida que aceleraba, los campos circundantes zumbaban en un borrón verde y amarillo. Esto estaba viviendo.

Otra idea brillante y atrevida se apoderó de Albus entonces. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Oh, la mirada en el rostro de Scorpius, pensó alegremente. Sería invaluable...

Scorpius bostezó y se estiró en su escritorio, frotándose los ojos cansados. Este no había sido el emocionante verano que había imaginado, encerrado en su habitación revisando su NEWTS antes de que comenzara el año académico, pero su padre había insistido en que necesitaba concentrarse en su año.

"Los novios pueden esperar." había argumentado Draco. "Solo tienes una oportunidad en tus exámenes, y el resultado de esos exámenes determinará todo tu futuro. No desperdicies oportunidades como yo."

Circunstancias atenuantes como los cultos a la muerte y la guerra habían interrumpido la educación de su padre. Scorpius estaba contento de tener cosas más mundanas con las que preocuparse, como la frecuencia con la que veía a Albus durante las vacaciones. Su novio había estado ocupado reparando un automóvil muggle durante los últimos meses, y le había costado más tiempo a Albus de lo que él había previsto. Apenas se habían visto durante las vacaciones, pero no tan a menudo como a Scorpius le habría gustado. Había preguntado un par de veces si podía ir a La Madriguera para ver la maldita cosa a la que Albus y su abuelo estaban dedicando gran parte de su tiempo libre, pero Albus se había negado, prometiendo que le mostraría a Scorpius el producto terminado cuando estuviera listo.

Scorpius suspiró y descartó su pluma. No podía concentrarse en estudiar cuando pensaba en Albus, era una distracción demasiado grande, aunque bienvenida. Echaba de menos a su novio. Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que se habían visto y no habían acordado cuándo se reunirían la próxima vez. Scorpius tiró un pedazo de pergamino en blanco hacia él. Le enviaría una lechuza y vería si estaba libre para reunirse en uno o dos días más.

_Pitido pitido_

Scorpius chilló y saltó asustado ante la repentina explosión de una bocina. Levantó la vista y su boca se abrió en shock.

"¿Albus?"

Allí, en la ventana del dormitorio de Scorpius, que estaba a cuatro pisos por encima del suelo, estaba Albus, sonriendo con picardía en un gran convertible rojo cereza que flotaba en el aire. Scorpius abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza.

"Albus." repitió débilmente, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos mientras observaba la extraña vista del auto flotante. "¿Que demonios?"

"Oye, extraño." dijo Albus suavemente. Parecía increíblemente complacido consigo mismo. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Es... increíble." dijo Scorpius sin aliento. La sonrisa de Albus se ensanchó.

"¿Te apetece dar un pequeño paseo por la finca?"

"¡Diablos, sí!" Exclamó, luego sus hombros se hundieron. "No puedo. Le prometí a mi papá que me quedaría y me pondría al día con mis estudios."

Albus se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, te llevaré a algún lugar donde tu papá no pueda vernos. Él no necesita saberlo."

Scorpius sonrió. "Está bien, solo dame un segundo."

Se apartó de la ventana y se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para cerrar la puerta. Encendió un poco de música y subió el volumen hasta que estuviera alto antes de sacar un abrigo del armario y luego volvió a correr hacia la ventana. Su padre probablemente no se molestaría en controlarlo por el resto de la tarde, pero lo mejor es al menos intentar cubrir sus huellas.

"Listo." dijo, ya saltando por la ventana hacia el asiento del pasajero. Scorpius sonrió y movió su trasero en el suave asiento de cuero. "Ooh, ¡cómodo!"

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" Dijo Albus alegremente, girando el volante y conduciendo en dirección al bosque cercano. "Tratamos de mantener la apariencia y los accesorios lo más cerca posible del original, pero decidimos actualizar la tapicería a cuero de dragón; dura más y pensamos que los muggles no sabrían la diferencia. El Thunderbird no es el modelo más rápido, pero aún así tiene especificaciones decentes; ella marca a una velocidad máxima de ciento cuatro millas por hora, y acelera de cero a sesenta en ocho puntos nueve segundos."

"Hmm" asintió Scorpius de acuerdo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba aceptando.

"Ella tiene alrededor de ciento noventa y ocho caballos de fuerza a las cuarenta y cuatrocientas RPM, y doscientos ochenta y cinco libras de torque a las dos mil quinientas RPM..." Albus continuó.

"Uhuh" dijo Scorpius perezosamente, su dedo recorriendo lentamente el muslo de Albus. "Muy interesante."

Albus miró la mano de Scorpius que lentamente serpenteaba por su muslo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Preguntó indignado. Scorpius sonrió.

"Realmente no. Si soy honesto, tengo más cosas interesantes por las que preocuparme que las especificaciones de un auto viejo."

"¿Como que?"

"Como tú."

"Oh" dijo Albus, sonriendo para sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba hablando de un auto cuando Scorpius intentaba llamar su atención? Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con fingida seriedad: "Sabes, no debes distraerme cuando estoy conduciendo. Podría perder mi concentración y chocar contra algo."

"¿Como qué?" Rió Scorpius mirando alrededor del cielo claro y vacío a su alrededor.

"Estos cielos pueden ser engañosamente traicioneros para el conductor desprevenido." bromeó Albus. "No me gusta distraerme cuando estoy al volante."

"Bueno, detente en algún lugar para poder distraerte sin peligro." dijo Scorpius con voz sedosa. Albus se estremeció ante el tono sensual en el que dijo eso. Estuvo muy tentado de detenerse justo allí, o en el campo aislado más cercano, pero resistió la tentación. Tenía un lugar mejor en mente para que pasaran un tiempo de calidad juntos.

"Me detendré en un momento." prometió. "Pero primero quiero ponerte al volante."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Scorpius agudamente.

"Sí, ¿estás listo para una pequeña lección de conducción?" Preguntó. Scorpius asintió vigorosamente. Él nunca había manejado un auto Muggle antes. El coche se hundió repentinamente hacia abajo, deslizándose hacia un campo cercano con ganado frisón salpicado por la extensa parcela de hierba. Scorpius se preparó para un aterrizaje lleno de baches, pero Albus logró aterrizar el auto sin problemas antes de detenerse por completo en el centro del campo. Albus puso el auto en neutral y apagó el motor. Inclinando la cabeza, dijo: "Intercambia conmigo."

Albus se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero mientras Scorpius se arrastró sobre su regazo hasta el asiento del conductor. Albus le mostró cómo ajustar el asiento y el volante de modo que se sentara cómodamente y le explicó cómo colocar los espejos traseros y laterales correctamente. Scorpius escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Albus, dispuesto a demostrar que era un buen estudiante y un conductor competente.

"Mantén tus manos a las diez y dos en punto en el volante." dijo Albus, tomando las manos de Scorpius y colocándolas suavemente sobre el volante. No quitó sus manos de inmediato, disfrutando incluso de esta pequeña cantidad de contacto con su novio. Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albus. Albus sonrió.

"Eres muy distraído, ¿lo sabías?" Le reprendió con suavidad.

"Tu también te distraes demasiado fácilmente." bromeó Scorpius. "Yo estoy completamente concentrado en la tarea en cuestión."

"Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros lo está." murmuró, ignorando la agitación en sus pantalones. Eso puede esperar, se dijo. Concéntrate por el bien de Merlín. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó: "De todos modos, este auto es una transmisión automática; eso es mucho más fácil de manejar que un manual, por lo que todo lo que tienes que hacer es mover la palanca de cambios en la unidad y soltar el freno de mano. Mantén su pie en el freno mientras hace esto."

"Está bien." dijo Scorpius, con la expresión de una profunda concentración.

"Ahora levanta el pie del embrague. Y sentirás que el auto comienza a avanzar." le ordenó Albus. Scorpius asintió y levantó el pie del embrague y el coche comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Albus asintió con aprobación. "Brillante. Ahora presiona suavemente el pie sobre el acelerador y comenzarás a acelerar. "

Scorpius presionó el pedal del acelerador con demasiada firmeza y el coche dio un tirón hacia adelante. En un ataque de pánico, retiró rápidamente el pie del acelerador y el coche se tambaleó y se detuvo. Miró a Albus disculpándose.

"Lo siento." murmuró.

"No te preocupes por eso." Albus sonrió amablemente. "Es tu primera vez detrás del volante, nadie lo hace perfectamente la primera vez. Intentemoslo de nuevo…"

Muy pronto, Scorpius estaba corriendo alrededor del campo a una velocidad cada vez mayor, gritando alegremente mientras hacía un giro brusco y las ruedas traseras empezaban a girar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, parecía aturdido y feliz.

"Está bien, puedo ver por qué te gusta conducir, ahora." se rió entre dientes. Albus sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Quieres ver algo genial?"

"¡Obviamente!" Dijo Scorpius con entusiasmo. Rápidamente intercambiaron lugares de nuevo, Scorpius observaba con curiosidad cómo Albus aceleraba el motor. El automóvil comenzó a rodar hacia adelante, luego, cuando el motor aceleró de nuevo, Albus de repente giró bruscamente el volante. Scorpius gritó de sorpresa cuando lo arrojaron de costado al lado de Albus y el coche comenzó a girar en círculos vertiginosos, los neumáticos traseros masticaban y escupían hierba y tierra en todas direcciones. Vueltas y vueltas iban como un waltzer interminable, ambos muchachos gritaban y reían mientras giraban.

Después de jugar en el campo un par de veces más, decidieron tener un merecido descanso de su diversión. Se tumbaron a la sombra de un viejo roble, y su conversación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el estómago de Albus comenzó a gruñir ruidosamente. Realmente debería haber almorzado antes de que decidiera robar el auto.

"¿Supongo que no trajiste nada para que comiéramos?" Preguntó Scorpius con esperanza. Albus hizo una mueca.

"Lo siento, venir aquí contigo fue una decisión bastante espontánea del momento. No pude empacar nada."

Scorpius agitó su mano con desdén. "No te preocupes, ordenaré algo. ¡Kiki!"

Un fuerte chasquido anunció la llegada de un elfo inusualmente pequeño con grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio tenue. Ella miró a Scorpius con suspicacia.

"El joven maestro Scorpius no está estudiando en su habitación, como el maestro de la casa cree que está" dijo con curiosidad. Scorpius rió nerviosamente.

"Ah, sí. Te agradecería que no le hayas mencionado eso a mi padre, Kiki. Él no sabe que estoy lejos de la mansión."

Los ojos de Kiki se estrecharon. "¿El joven Maestro quiere que Kiki mienta por él?"

"No es mentira." argumentó Scorpius rápidamente. "Solo ... convenientemente, olvídate de mencionar dónde estoy. Haré que valga la pena."

Kiki se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. "¿Y con qué planea el Maestro Scorpius sobornar a Kiki?"

"Te daré todo el día libre mañana." ofreció. Kiki resopló.

"Kiki no ha tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo, Maestro Scorpius. Kiki necesita al menos unas semanas de vacaciones."

"¡No puedo darte toda la semana!" Dijo Scorpius indignado.

"Entonces Kiki tendrá que decirle al Maestro Draco que el Maestro Scorpius se ha escapado de la Mansión de nuevo..." amenazó al elfo. Scorpius la miró fijamente.

"Te daré el resto del fin de semana libre." ofreció, antes de agregar. "Y el próximo fin de semana. ¿Suficientemente bueno?"

Kiki se frotó la barbilla pensativamente por un momento antes de dar un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, "Kiki está de acuerdo con los términos de los jóvenes Maestros. ¿Hay alguna otra manera en que Kiki pueda ser de utilidad?"

La tensión en los hombros de Scorpius se relajó. "Sí, ¿podrías traer algo de almuerzo para mí y para Albus? Y un frasco de zumo de calabaza. Y tal vez algo de comida para más tarde esta noche, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera."

"¿Kiki empacará el refrigerador de la cocina mientras ella está en eso?" Resopló antes de desaparecer de nuevo con otro fuerte chasquido.

"Pequeño negociador duro, ¿no?" Rió Albus. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

"A ella le gusta intentar empujar su suerte, pero al menos es discreta. Al parecer, su tío también era una amenaza sangrienta."

"¿Su tío?" Preguntó Albus con interés.

"Sí, dejó el servicio de la familia años antes de que yo naciera." dijo Scorpius, con una mirada pensativa. "Aunque no puedo por mi vida recordar su nombre. Bobby, o algo así..."

Otro ruido fuerte interrumpió las reflexiones de Scorpius mientras Kiki reaparecía, balanceando una cesta de picnic en su cabeza que era más grande que ella. Scorpius se levantó de un salto y tomó el cesto que le ofrecía el elfo. Mirando dentro, asintió con aprobación, antes de darle una sonrisa apreciativa.

"Gracias Kiki, esto es perfecto." dijo alegremente. La elfa agitó su mano con desdén, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la otra.

"No te preocupes, Maestro Scorpius." resopló sin aliento. "¿Hay algo más que Kiki pueda hacer por el joven Maestro y su novio?"

"No, eso es todo por ahora, gracias." dijo Scorpius, sacando una gran manta de tartán de la canasta y dejándola sobre la hierba. Kiki les hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

"Ella puede ser descarada, pero hace un sándwich muy bueno." murmuró Albus a través de un bocado de sándwich de atún. Disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida que Kiki les había preparado, pasaron el resto de la tarde descansando bajo el árbol, charlando y dormitando dentro y fuera del sueño; Una barriga llena de comida y el calor los había dejado con sueño.

"¿Tienes ganas de volver este año?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó Albus, perezoso. Tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Scorpius, deslizándose dentro y fuera del sueño mientras Scorpius jugaba con su cabello.

"Dije, ¿tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts este año?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"En realidad no." admitió Albus, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Pero pensé que podría terminar mi séptimo año ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. ¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Sólo voy a volver porque papá quiere que lo haga" suspiró Scorpius. "Está obsesionado con que yo obtenga buenas calificaciones ya que él no obtuvo ninguna. Como si fuera importante, ha pasado los últimos veinte años en la Mansión leyendo libros de Alquimia. No necesitas calificaciones para hacer eso, solo un montón de dinero. Y él tiene mucho de eso."

"Mi papá nunca terminó su séptimo año, tampoco." señaló Albus.

"Sí, pero tu padre estaba luchando contra Voldemort." señaló Scorpius. "Mi padre estaba... bueno... me imagino que la escolarización está bastante baja en su lista de prioridades, dadas las circunstancias."

"De todos modos, no me dio la impresión de que mi padre tuviera una inclinación académica durante su estadía en Hogwarts." dijo Albus. "Parece que hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo para él regresar."

Scorpius se rió. "Algo más que tienes en común con él."

Albus sonrió. "Sí, bueno, tengo una razón perfectamente buena para regresar este año."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Scorpius a la ligera.

"Tú." respondió Albus simple y honestamente. Scorpius se inclinó hacia delante y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Albus.

"Buena respuesta." bromeó, aunque sonaba complacido. "Aunque no estoy deseando volver a usar hechizos silenciadores en los dormitorios."

Albus se rió, "Es solo por un año más. Después de eso, podemos encontrar nuestro propio lugar y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso."

"¿Todavía quieres hacer eso?" Preguntó Scorpius con esperanza. Albus abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a Scorpius.

"Por supuesto que sí." dijo con seriedad. "Lo haría ahora si pudiera, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Solo piensa en ello; no nos tendríamos que colar y meternos en la cama del otro en medio de la noche. " Se inclinó hacia delante y frotó sus labios. "No más hechizos de silencio." susurró, besándolo suavemente. "Podríamos caminar desnudos por nuestra casa si nos gustara. Y nadie estaría allí para detenernos."

Scorpius deslizó su mano detrás de la nuca de Albus, su mirada fija fijamente hambrienta en los labios de Albus. "El pensamiento de ti caminando desnudo suena fantástico."

Acercó a Albus, apretando sus labios en un lánguido beso. No, no estaba ansioso por volver a Hogwarts, pero Albus lo haría más que manejable; agradable, incluso. De hecho muy agradable.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde descansando bajo el árbol, charlando, besándose y dormitando. Cuando Albus se movió de su siesta, el sol estaba bajo en el cielo, arrojando un cálido brillo naranja en el horizonte. Bostezó y se estiró, disfrutando de la paz y la comodidad del momento, cuando su pie se conectó con fuerza con algo que gruñía y se arrastraba fuera de su alcance. Confundido, abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que varias vacas frisonas los habían rodeado, recogiendo la hierba y lo último de la comida del picnic que se había dejado de lado.

"¡Fuera! ¡Shoo!" Siseó, agitando su mano desesperadamente tratando de ahuyentarlas, pero las vacas simplemente parpadearon perezosamente y lo ignoraron, continuando comiendo hierba como si Albus fuera invisible.

Scorpius que yacía tendido a su lado, se agitó ante el ruido y parpadeó adormilado.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó aturdido, luego sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente en shock cuando vió las vacas. Se incorporó y se puso de pie.

"El tiempo que pasamos, creo." sugirió Albus, recogiendo lo que quedaba del picnic y metiéndolo en la cesta.

"¡Los bichos descarados se han comido el resto de nuestra comida!" Scorpius gritó indignado, mirando fijamente el picnic perjudicado.

"Por lo menos todavía tenemos el frasco de jugo de calabaza." Albus se compadeció. Recogieron lo último de sus pertenencias antes de volver al auto. Albus tuvo que apretar la bocina para ahuyentar a las últimas vacas que rodeaban el auto, y pronto volvieron a estar en el aire, con el sol poniendose a sus espaldas.

"Me siento como James Dean conduciendo este auto." dijo Albus alegremente mientras entraban y salían de las nubes.

Scorpius resopló y murmuró: "Más como Thelma y Louise."

"Estoy más sorprendido de que conozcas esa referencia que molesto por la comparación." bromeó Albus. "No era mi intención que pasáramos tanto tiempo allí. Tengo algún lugar al que quisiera llevarte, si todavía estás interesado en ir."

"¿Cuánto nos llevará llegar?" Preguntó Scorpius.

"Una hora si nos atenemos solo a volar."

"Me parece bien." dijo a la ligera, deslizándose sobre el asiento para estar más cerca de Albus. Albus levantó el brazo y tiró de Scorpius en un fuerte abrazo. Scorpius apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Albus y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que azotaba su cabello mientras volaban sobre las copas de los árboles hacia la costa.

"¿Por qué sigues llamándolo 'ella'?"

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Albus distraídamente. Scorpius miró a Albus.

"¿Por qué sigues llamando al coche 'ella'?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Es una tradición, supongo" dijo Albus con un encogimiento de hombros descuidado. "Algunos muggles incluso nombran a sus autos."

"¿Este tiene un nombre?"

"Sí" asintió. "La llamé Boudica."

"¿Boudica?" Scorpius preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí" dijo alegremente. "Era una reina guerrera celta, feroz, poderosa y hermosa. Al igual que el Thunderbird."

"¿Y una pelirroja?"

Albus asintió. "¿Apruebas mi elección?"

"Deberías haberlo llamado Rose." sugirió Scorpius. "Ella tiene la ferocidad hasta el final."

Albus soltó una risita. "Tendrá tu cabeza si te oye decir eso."

"Sólo prueba mi punto, entonces." murmuró antes de agregar. "Me gusta el nombre que has elegido. Creo que le queda bien a ella."

"Gracias." dijo Albus alegremente. "Necesito ir por debajo de la línea de nubes para comprobar que nos dirigimos en la dirección correcta."

El coche se deslizaba a través de las nubes blancas cubriéndolas con gotas de agua fría. Cuando atravesaron la superficie de la nube, un destello de naranja y amarillo apareció a la vista y alguien gritó.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Albus, girando bruscamente hacia la izquierda para evitar una colisión en el aire con un ala delta. Perdieron la avioneta apenas unos centímetros, pero volaron lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la expresión aterrorizada y confusa en la cara del muggle al pasar.

"¡Por la barba de Merlín!" Gritó Scorpius, arrodillándose en su asiento y mirando detrás de él mientras el planeador volaba en dirección opuesta. "¿Viste eso, Albus? ¡Ese muggle volaba sin magia!"

"Sí, malditamente brillante." gruñó, mirando a la aeronave desaparecer de la vista en su espejo retrovisor. Si ese muggle le dijera a alguien que había visto un auto volador, estaría en un mundo de problemas. Y no solo él, su abuelo también. Tal vez podría perseguirlo y ¿Obliviarlo? No, eso era demasiado peligroso. El muggle probablemente estrellaría el ala delta en el proceso. Esto era exactamente de lo que Arthur le había advertido, por eso se suponía que no debía volar esta maldita cosa. De repente, sacar el coche para dar un paseo alegre no parecía una idea tan inteligente después de todo...

"Sé lo que estás pensando." dijo Scorpius con cuidado. "Ese muggle se veía tan sorprendido como nosotros cuando nos vio. Pero no creo que le cuente a nadie lo que pasó."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Preguntó Albus bruscamente. "¡Podría irse a la policía para contarles sobre nosotros ahora mismo!"

"¿Y quién le creería?" Scorpius desafió. "Hay locos en el mundo de los magos que creen en todo tipo de tonterías: magos que persiguen a Snorkacks y Blibbering Humdingers de Crumple-Horned, y todos piensan que están locos. ¿Debes tener algunos teóricos de conspiración en el mundo muggle también?"

"Supongo que sí." dijo Albus con incertidumbre. "Se veía bastante confundido..."

"Como si no pudiera creer lo que veía." dijo Scorpius, palmeando a Albus en el brazo. "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que no dirá nada. ¿Quién le creería, de todos modos?"

"No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto." frunció el ceño Albus. "El Ministerio podría tomar nuestras varitas si se enteran de esto. Y eso no será nada comparado con lo que mi abuelita me hará..."

"No, Albus, no estoy preocupado porque esto es un paseo por el parque comparado con lo que pasamos hace un par de años." dijo Scorpius con expresión seria. "Si nos metemos en problemas, lidiaremos con eso cuando llegue el momento. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora mismo."

"¿No tienes miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar?" Preguntó Albus con incredulidad. Scorpius se burló.

"¿No te acuerdas? Soy Scorpius el Dreadless. ¡Malfoy el Unanxious!" Declaró con orgullo. "¡Nada me asusta más porque me asustó todo el miedo!"

"No tienes miedo, lo creo." dijo Albus con voz de asombro. "Estás completamente loco, pero sin miedo."

"¡Gracias!" Sonrió él. Albus se rió y sintió algo de la ansiedad que lo había atrapado momentos antes de que se relajara un poco. Scorpius tenía razón; no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación, así que ¿por qué sufrir dos veces al preocuparse por eso?

"Solo acordemos no mencionarlo a nadie." sugirió y Scorpius asintió vigorosamente.

"Convenido. Ahora..." le dibujó a Albus una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?"

"Lo descubrirás muy pronto." respondió evasivamente. Las luces de la calle brillaban de color ámbar muy por debajo de ellas mientras seguían dirigiéndose hacia el sur, teniendo un cuidado especial de no chocar con ningún avión más pequeño, ya que Albus verificaba periódicamente que todavía estaban en la dirección correcta. Cuando llegaron a la costa, el cielo se había desvanecido de un tono cálido de rosa y naranja a azul índigo. Scorpius miró por encima del borde del automóvil, observando cómo las olas rompían y caían contra acantilados blancos muy por debajo de ellos cuando Albus comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, descendiendo cada vez más hacia una playa cercana, finalmente aterrizando y deteniéndose por completo.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras salían del coche. Albus vio a Scorpius con los ojos abiertos de asombro volverse en el lugar, observando su hermoso y desconocido entorno; altas dunas de arena y brezales se guardaron suavemente en la extensa extensión de playa plana hacia la costa. El rugido de las olas golpea la arena blanca prístina, entrando y saliendo, adelante y atrás una y otra vez como el mar estaba suspirando. El lugar ciertamente tenía una sensación de isla desierta al respecto, y aunque Albus confiaba en que no serían interrumpidos durante su visita, él lanzó los hechizos Muggle Repelling y Disilusionment para estar seguro.

Scorpius miró con curiosidad a Albus. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Shell Bay." explicó, apoyado contra un lado del coche. "Vine aquí hace unos años con mi familia. Mi padre no se tomó muchas vacaciones mientras crecíamos. Todavía no, si soy sincero, este fue uno de los pocos lugares donde todos fuimos juntos como familia. Nos quedamos aquí durante una semana completa antes de que lo llamaran para trabajar en una emergencia. Es la única vez que recuerdo haber visto a mi padre no estresado por nada. No fueron unas vacaciones largas, pero fueron casi perfectas. Este lugar es especial para mí. He querido traerte aquí por mucho tiempo."

Scorpius se apretó contra Albus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y abrazándolo.

"Gracias por traerme a tu lugar especial." dijo suavemente, su aliento cosquilleando la piel sensible en el cuello de Albus. "También puedo pensar en un par de cosas que podríamos hacer para que este lugar sea especial para nosotros."

La respiración de Albus se enganchó, preguntándose (esperando, realmente) si Scorpius estaba sugiriendo lo que pensaba que era...

Scorpius agarró la mano de Albus y tiró de él hacia el agua. "¿Te apetece darte un baño?"

"No traje traje de baño." dijo Albus. Scorpius le dibujó una sonrisa sensual.

"No necesitaremos nada." respondió él con voz sedosa. Los ojos de Albus se agrandaron en comprensión y él sonrió. Ambos muchachos echaron a correr y Scorpius comenzó a arrancarse la ropa sin reparos, arrojándolos descuidadamente en su estela mientras corría hacia el agua. Albus lo siguió de cerca, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies cuando se quitó los vaqueros y finalmente se quitó los bóxers. Su cuerpo desnudo estalló en piel de gallina cuando la fresca brisa del mar besó su piel, la arena se sintió suave y cálida entre los dedos de los pies mientras sus pies golpeaban el suelo. Esto no era exactamente lo que había imaginado cuando decidió traer a Scorpius aquí, pero como el infierno, que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a su novio quitarse la ropa.

Scorpius se metió en el agua fría y azul lechosa, temblando de frío y emoción. El agua estaba tan fría que picaba, pero no iba a retroceder ahora. Se volvió hacia Albus y señaló el faro naranja brillante en la distancia, balanceándose de lado a lado en el agua. "¡Corre hacia la boya y regresa otra vez!"

El espíritu competitivo de Slytherin se disparó cuando ambos muchachos nadaron tan rápido como pudieron, ambos tan determinados como el otro. Scorpius llegó primero a la boya y la abofeteó con fuerza antes de retroceder hacia la orilla, Albus lo siguió desde solo unos pocos metros por detrás. Albus pateó sus piernas con fuerza, desesperado por al menos ponerse al alcance de Scorpius, pero no sirvió de nada; Él era como una persona sangrienta en el agua. En un vano intento distraer a Scorpius, comenzando a salpicarlo con agua. Scorpius se echó a reír, pero no hizo nada para frenarlo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la costa, ambos se colapsaron uno junto al otro en un montón indigno de arena, agotados y sin aliento. Scorpius yacía águila extendida en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Albus no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado al verlo; una luna llena colgaba en el cielo, iluminando su piel suave y pálida con una luz azul suave que le daba una apariencia casi luminiscente. Pequeñas gotas de agua goteaban sobre su ágil pecho y piernas, acentuando los contornos afilados de su cuerpo. Todo acerca de él era pura perfección para Albus, y aún tenía que recordarse de vez en cuando que el hombre ante él no era un sueño; él era real, carne, sangre y hueso y él era suyo, todo suyo, tal como él era de Scorpius.

La brisa marina agitó su cabello y algunas mechas de rubio platino cayeron sobre sus ojos grises que parecían casi plateados a la luz de la luna. Instintivamente, Albus extendió la mano y le quitó los mechones sueltos de la cara. Scorpius contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de Albus rozaron su mejilla. Miró a Albus con una expresión acalorada antes de tirarlo en un beso abrasador, acercándolo más para que se pusieran uno contra el otro bajo la luz de la luna. Albus se sintió como si estuviera en un sueño. Pasando sus manos codiciosamente a través del húmedo cabello de Scorpius, bajando por su larga espalda, inclinandose hacia atrás y ahuecando su trasero, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, dejando escapar un gemido bajo cuando sus longitudes se rozaron entre sí. Scorpius salpicó besos por la larga columna del cuello de Albus, sus suaves labios calientes contra la carne fría y húmeda de Albus.

Podrían haberse perdido fácilmente en el momento, pero Albus se sacó a regañadientes de su lujuriosa neblina y dijo en voz baja: "No quiero que se me cole la arena en cada grieta de mi cuerpo. ¿Quieres llevar esto de vuelta al coche?"

Scorpius se rió y asintió. Rápidamente se levantaron, recogiendo sus ropas que yacían esparcidas por la playa mientras regresaban al auto. Albus pasó unos minutos colocando el capó superior suave en el auto antes de unirse a Scorpius al interior, quien permaneció desnudo, excepto por la gran manta de picnic de lana que rodeaba sus hombros. Llamó a Albus a su lado.

"¿Quieres un poco de manta?" Ofreció. Albus se acercó a Scorpius y se acomodaron en la manta y en los brazos del otro, tratando de calentarse. Scorpius todavía temblaba un poco por el frío, pero no parecía sentirlo.

"¿Quieres algo de música?" Preguntó Albus.

"Sí, eso sería bueno." Estuvo de acuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa. Albus encendió la radio, girando el dial de sintonización hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero solo pudo encontrar estática.

"¿Supongo que el coche no tiene una base para iPod?" Se burló Scorpius. Albus le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"Es una cosecha, Scorp. Ni siquiera tenían cintas de cassette cuando se hizo esto."

Tocó la radio con su varita y la música comenzó a sonar como una campana. Scorpius le dio a Albus una mirada evaluadora. "Mi canción favorita."

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?" Bromeó. Le dibujó a Scorpius una sonrisa maliciosa: "Si bien el auto tiene todos sus accesorios originales, no vimos ningún daño al agregar un par de características adicionales."

Pulsó un pequeño botón azul en el tablero y, un momento después, Scorpius lanzó un grito de sorpresa y Albus se echó a reír mientras se empujaban hacia atrás, el interior del convertible biplaza se transformó mágicamente en una cama doble. Scorpius miró a su alrededor, impresionado.

"¿Cómo convenciste a tu abuelo de que pusiera esto?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Le dije que todos los asientos de automóvil muggle se convirtieron en camas." sonrió Albus con satisfacción. Scorpius resopló.

"¿Y él creyó eso?" Preguntó escépticamente.

"Probablemente no." Albus se encogió de hombros. "Pero parecía pensar que era una idea lo suficientemente buena como para incluir una, de todos modos."

"Bueno, por mi parte, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho." dijo Scorpius con voz ronca, levantando la cabeza para besar a Albus. Su beso que comenzó lánguido se volvió más desesperado y desordenado, ambos jadeando en el beso mientras sus lenguas se exploraban la boca del otro. Scorpius envolvió su pierna alrededor de la de Albus, acercándolas más y se pusieron una frente a la otra, con las manos, los labios y las lenguas explorando los cuerpos del otro.

Albus pasó sus manos por los costados del ágil cuerpo de Scorpius, amando la forma en que sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. El cuerpo de Scorpius, resbaladizo por la transpiración, se mecía contra el suyo, sus respiraciones jadeantes y cortas hicieron que Albus se sintiera mareado por la excitación. Todo acerca de Scorpius era hermoso, perfecto y adictivo, y él quería más. Solo tenía que estar seguro de que Scorpius también quería más. Sentía que esta noche podría ser la noche...

El corazón de Albus latió más rápido cuando su mano se deslizó por la espalda de Scorpius, sus dedos trazaron un poco más abajo sobre los contornos de su cuerpo antes de deslizarse entre sus nalgas. Contuvo el aliento mientras pasaba el dedo ligeramente pero deliberadamente sobre el agujero de Scorpius, prestando mucha atención a si la reacción de Scorpius sería de placer o incomodidad. Scorpius se quedó sin aliento ante la intensidad del placer y movió las caderas, invitando a Albus a seguir presionando. Albus lo hizo de nuevo, dando vueltas con una presión cuidadosa y deliberada, asegurándose de que Scorpius estuviera totalmente relajado y listo antes de empujar más adentro. Scorpius gimió, el sonido casi se perdió en el beso y su miembro se contrajo cuando el dedo de Albus continuó provocando el apretado anillo de músculo. Deseoso de sentir más, presionó su cuerpo contra el dedo de Albus y silbó cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro de él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con voz ronca.

"Dios, sí." gimió Scorpius, rodando las caderas. "Sigue haciéndolo."

Albus movió lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera mientras Scorpius palmeó su palpitante erección. La respiración de Scorpius se hizo más corta y sus ojos plateados se volvieron vidriosos.

"¿Cerca?" Preguntó Albus suavemente.

"Mmmm." gimió Scorpius, sus ojos se cerraron. Albus lo tomó como un sí. Envolvió su mano libre alrededor del pene de Scorpius y Scorpius gimió ruidosamente cuando Albus comenzó a sacudir su pene al mismo ritmo del dedo que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él. Albus siguió haciendo esto, haciendo un trabajo lento y deliberado para estirarlo y prepararlo, agregar dos dedos, luego tres, mientras lo masturbaba todo al mismo tiempo, empujando a Scorpius más y más cerca del borde.

Justo cuando Scorpius estaba a punto de acercarse al punto de no retorno, apretó el hombro de Albus y se detuvo, apartándose para mirar a Scorpius con una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Quieres seguir?" Preguntó. Scorpius asintió.

"Todo el camino." susurró. Los ojos de Albus se ensancharon.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó.

"Positivo." le aseguró. "Estoy listo."

"Está bien." dijo Albus sin aliento, tirando de Scorpius en otro beso vertiginoso antes de que Scorpius lo empujara gentilmente. Scorpius rodó sobre su estómago y abrió las piernas para Albus, inclinando sus caderas para invitarlo. Una oleada momentánea de nervios lo inundó; esta era una posición vulnerable y expuesta para estar frente a cualquiera, incluso Albus. La duda lo comenzó a embargar porqué tal vez a Albus no le gustó cómo se veía o no quería hacer esto después de todo...

Pero cuando sintió que la cálida mano de Albus descansaba en sus caderas, Scorpius sintió que el último de sus nervios se desvanecía con una renovada oleada de excitación.

"Scorpius..." se atragantó Albus, su voz llena de asombro y lujuria. Lentamente deslizó su mano sobre la nalga perfecta del culo de Scorpius, dándole un ligero apretón. Todas las palabras parecían haber huido de él.

Scorpius dejó caer la cabeza y respiró hondo al sentir la polla de Albus empujando en su entrada. Mientras Albus presionaba lentamente, Scorpius apretó los dientes, respirando temblorosamente e intentando con cierta dificultad relajarse. Había pensado en este momento durante tanto tiempo, ahora que finalmente estaba sucediendo, estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Quería que fuera perfecto, quería ser perfecto para Albus.

Albus se movió lentamente y con cuidado, pero el temblor de su respiración y el firme agarre que tenía en las caderas de Scorpius traicionaron su concentración. Parte del nerviosismo en Scorpius se alivió un poco al darse cuenta de que Albus estaba tan nervioso, y tan inexperto como lo estaba él en todo esto. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un lento y profundo suspiro, finalmente permitiéndose relajarse.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente la polla de Albus se deslizó pasando el apretado anillo de músculos. Cuando lo hicieron, ambos se quedaron sin aliento y Albus se calmó, el increíble calor y la tensión que rodeaban su polla lo dejaron sin aliento. Apretó la cadera de Scorpius y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?" Scorpius asintió, por lo que Albus presionó con cuidado hasta que su polla llenó a Scorpius por completo. Albus agarró las caderas de Scorpius con más firmeza, "¿Listo?"

Scorpius asintió. "Intenta moverte ahora."

Albus se retiró en el siguiente golpe y Scorpius gimió alto cuando la polla de Albus rozó contra su próstata, frotándola de nuevo en el camino de regreso. Una chispa de placer penetró a través de su pelvis y su espina dorsal, tan intensa que fue casi abrumadora.

"Joder, eso se siente bien." jadeó. "Sigue haciéndolo."

Albus obedeció, y continuó dando largos golpes dentro y fuera de Scorpius, sus jadeos y gemidos de placer ahogaban el sonido del mar y la suave música de fondo. A Albus le encantó la forma en que los músculos de la espalda y las piernas de Scorpius se tensaron y se inclinaron cuando Albus deslizó su polla dentro y fuera de él, saboreó cada gruñido y tembloroso aliento mientras continuaba empujando hacia adelante. Scorpius se aferró a la manta con fuerza y comenzó a empujar hacia atrás para encontrarse con los empujes de Albus, su respiración cada vez más irregular. Albus sintió que las paredes del culo de Scorpius se apretaban alrededor de su eje y se dio cuenta de que debía estar cerca, así que se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la polla de Scorpius en su mano y la bombeó al mismo ritmo que sus caderas empujaban.

"Oh Dios." gimió Scorpius. La estimulación dual de su pene y su próstata al ser acariciada al mismo tiempo abrumaba sus sentidos. Los brazos de Scorpius comenzaron a temblar y su espalda se arqueó cuando llegó, su polla palpitaba en la mano de Albus mientras su liberación se derramaba sobre la manta debajo de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Albus siguió su ejemplo y la primera ola de su propio orgasmo se estrelló sobre él en una marea de placer vertiginoso. Gimió y se desplomó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la delgada cintura de Scorpius en un abrazo amoroso. Scorpius se desplomó sobre su costado, empujando a Albus con él y se acostaron de cucharita, recuperando lentamente el aliento mientras Albus salpicaba besos perezosos y húmedos sobre los hombros y el cuello de Scorpius.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Albus gentilmente. Scorpius lo acercó más.

"Como si estuviera listo para la segunda ronda." suspiró somnoliento. Albus se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien, solo dame cinco minutos." bostezó, acurrucándose en Scorpius. Scorpius se movió en los brazos de Albus y se rió.

"Ventanas llenas de vapor." susurró. Albus abrió los ojos cansados y sonrió. Las ventanas estaban empañadas, tanto que la playa estaba completamente oculta a la vista. Scorpius se acercó tentativamente y pasó su dedo índice por el vidrio húmedo, escribiendo un breve mensaje: **_A + S_**

Albus sintió que su corazón palpitaba fuerte y mantuvo a Scorpius cerca. Hoy había sido el día más perfecto posible. Ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para preocuparse por el ala delta, o por lo molestos que estarían todos con él mañana. Incluso las vacas que comieron su picnic parecían divertidas ahora. Albus llegó a la conclusión de que tomar el auto en un pequeño viaje alegre con Scorpius había sido una idea maravillosa. Resignado por el hecho de que pasarían la noche aquí, Albus cerró los ojos y dejó que el suave murmullo de las olas lejanas lo calmara para dormir bien durante la noche.

El fuerte ruido agitó a Albus de su profundo sueño. Por un momento olvidó dónde estaba y pensó que había una lechuza en la ventana de su habitación. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la brillante luz matutina de un nuevo día golpeó sus ojos y no vio una lechuza, sino a su padre parado afuera del auto.

"Oh mierda." se atragantó. Harry fulminó con la mirada a su hijo.

"Albus." dijo rígidamente, con los brazos cruzados y viéndose furioso. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron y cayeron sobre la expresión desconcertada de Harry. Gritando de miedo, levantó la manta para cubrirse, dolorosamente consciente de que ninguno de los chicos se había molestado en volver a ponerse la ropa la noche anterior. Scorpius le dio a Harry una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Buenos días, señor Potter!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Cómo está hoy?"

Harry le lanzó una mirada aguda y la sonrisa de Scorpius cayó.

"Papá..." comenzó Albus con cuidado.

"¡No quiero escucharlo!" Harry espetó, mirando a su hijo. "Solo levántate y vístete."

El viaje de regreso a casa fue incómodo por decir lo menos. Harry condujo mientras Albus estaba sentado en el medio, con los brazos cruzados y con la cara triste, mientras Scorpius estaba sentado junto a la ventana, evitando apuntar a mirar a Harry. Volar por el aire normalmente hubiera sido un asunto emocionante y placentero, pero el ambiente en el auto estaba lejos de ser festivo. Albus miró a su padre; su boca estaba en una línea delgada y tenía arrugas profundas en la frente. No había visto a su padre tan enojado en mucho tiempo.

"Papá..."

"¿No podías haber llamado?" Harry interrumpió, su voz se quebró. "¿No pudiste haber enviado un mensaje de Patronus solo para hacernos saber que estabas bien? Tu madre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados! ¡Estuvimos fuera toda la noche buscándolos!"

"Lo siento." dijo Albus débilmente. "No pensé..."

"¡Bueno, eso es muy obvio!" Espetó Harry. "¡Por una vez en tu vida, puedes intentar pensar en cómo tus acciones afectan a otras personas y no solo a ti mismo!"

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?" Gritó Albus. "Lo siento, soy estúpido y soy una gran decepción para ti!"

"¡Oh, no empieces con esa mierda, Albus!", Advirtió Harry. "No eres una decepción para mí, estoy enojado porque estaba preocupado por ti! No sabía dónde estabas o cómo contactarte. Por lo que sabía, podrías haberte lastimado y no había manera de que te ayudara."

Albus inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza y siguió otro incómodo silencio. Después de unos momentos Scorpius se animó.

"Uh... ¿mi papá sabe que estuve fuera anoche?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, Scorpius. Él estaba con Ginny y conmigo, buscándote." respondió Harry brevemente. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

"Ah bien…"

"En verdad." murmuró Harry. Harry se sumergía dentro y fuera de las nubes de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que iba en la dirección correcta. Sus ojos escudriñaban el tablero de vez en cuando.

"No hay un botón de invisibilidad instalado en esta cosa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Albus señaló un pequeño botón rojo sobre el volante.

"Sí, eso es todo allí. Pero no funciona tan bien." advirtió.

"Bueno, vamos a darle una oportunidad de todos modos. Estoy harto de no poder ver a dónde voy." se quejó Harry. Presionó el botón y el auto desapareció, pero Harry, Scorpius y Albus permanecieron visibles. Scorpius resopló una risa.

"Esto se ve bastante raro." reflexionó Albus. Todavía podía sentir el asiento debajo de él, pero era algo curioso ver las nubes bajo sus pies.

"Creo que se ve divertido." se rió Scorpius.

"Se ve ridículo." gimió Harry. "¿Cuál es el punto en el que el automóvil es invisible si los muggles pueden vernos a los tres volando por el aire?"

"Te dije que era una falla." señaló Albus.

Harry buscó a tientas a través del tablero invisible. "¿Dónde está el botón sangriento para apagar esto?"

"Debería estar aquí en algún lugar..." dijo Albus. Harry y Albus pasaron sus manos por el tablero tratando de encontrar el botón correcto. Harry presionó un botón con esperanza, luego frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que los limpiaparabrisas se encendían.

"¿Dónde diablos está?" Siseó, presionando los botones al azar ahora. Encendió la radio y la música comenzó a sonar: _¡Ven a volar conmigo, vamos a volar, vamos a volar!_

"¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!" Scorpius dijo alegremente.

"No papá, está en algún lugar por aquí." argumentó Albus.

"¿Dónde? No puedo encontrarlo..."

"¡Cuidado!"

Scorpius gritó y Harry levantó la mirada bruscamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y se desvió bruscamente hacia la izquierda cuando un destello de naranja y amarillo pasó volando, faltando en golpear el auto por unos pocos centímetros.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Harry. "¿Que demonios fue eso?"

Scorpius se subió a su asiento invisible y se quedó boquiabierto cuando un ala delta voló a su lado. Todavía podía escuchar a los muggles gritándoles obscenidades mientras desaparecía a través de una nube baja.

"¿Es el mismo muggle con el que casi nos estrellamos ayer?" Preguntó con asombro.

"¿Qué?" Harry espetó.

"Nada." dijo Scorpius rápidamente, hundiéndose de nuevo en su asiento. El dedo de Albus rozó un pequeño botón metálico y cuando lo empujó reapareció el auto. Harry miró ligeramente alarmado por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Probablemente sea mejor no mencionar eso a tu madre." dijo tímidamente. Scorpius y Albus asintieron vigorosamente de acuerdo.

Cuando se detuvieron en la mansión Malfoy, Scorpius gimió al ver a su padre esperándolo en la entrada. Scorpius fue a abrir la puerta para irse, pero Harry habló.

"Sólo espera un momento, Scorpius. Quiero hablar primero con tu padre." dijo saliendo del auto. "Sólo espera aquí."

Albus y Scorpius observaron con curiosidad mientras sus padres hablaban por unos minutos, ambos con cara de piedra pero de otra manera civilizados. Habían aprendido a mejorar un poco desde que los chicos se había convertido en amigos en la escuela, pero ahora que Albus y Scorpius estaban en una relación establecida, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de que estarían en la vida del otro por el futuro previsible y habían tratado de provocar una amistad de algún tipo, aunque con resultados mixtos. Por el momento, sin embargo, sus varitas afortunadamente se mantuvieron enfundadas.

"Me pregunto de qué están hablando." reflexionó Scorpius. Albus se encogió de hombros.

"No sé. Probablemente tratando de decidir cómo castigarnos."

"Sí, dudo que se me permita salir de la mansión por el resto de las vacaciones." suspiró Scorpius. Le sonrió suavemente a Albus. "Aunque valió la pena."

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. "Sí, lo fue."

Scorpius tomó la mano de Albus entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

"Sabes que te amo." dijo Scorpius a la ligera. Albus sintió que su corazón se hinchaba ante esas palabras. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlos.

"Yo también te amo." dijo en voz baja. Y él hizo. La noche anterior le había dado a conocer lo importante que era Scorpius para él. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, despertarse a su lado todos los días, hacer el amor en las playas y en las camas o en cualquier otro lugar que les gustara, y decirle "Te amo" todos los días por el resto de sus vidas. Quería decirlo en voz alta, pero Albus no era propenso a expresar sus sentimientos. Pero Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de complicidad; parecía saber lo que pensaba Albus incluso si luchaba por expresarlo con palabras. La euforia momentánea de Albus se evaporó cuando Harry comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para Scorpius.

"Es hora de que te vayas, Scorpius." dijo con un suspiro de exasperación, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para él. Scorpius asintió y besó a Albus rápidamente en los labios antes de salir del auto.

"Nos vemos el primero de septiembre." prometió. "Te escribiré."

Albus le hizo un gesto a Scorpius para que se fuera, observándolo alejarse con un resorte definido en su paso. El señor Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su hijo a la mansión y fuera de la vista.

"Bueno, espero que tu pequeño galavant haya valido la pena." dijo Harry irritado mientras salía del camino de entrada y regresaba a la carretera nacional. "Estás castigado hasta que regresas a la escuela, obviamente."

"Lo sé." murmuró Albus. Harry miró a su hijo.

"Supongo que no puedes decirme qué es lo que te poseía para robarle un auto a tu abuelo." preguntó. Albus se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"No sé. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento."

"Suenas como James." amonestó. Albus se burló.

"Preferirías eso, ¿no?" Se burló.

"No" resopló Harry irritado. "Preferiría que fueras tú mismo. Cuando haces cosas como estas, me recuerdas demasiado a..."

"Te recuerdo a James. Sí, lo entiendo, papá." le interrumpió Albus con irritación, cruzando los brazos. Harry dejó escapar una risa burlona.

"Apenas. Si algo me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando estaba creciendo."

Albus miró con curiosidad a su padre, quien le dibujó una triste sonrisa.

"¿Crees que soy como tú?" Albus preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Oh, sí." asintió Harry. "James y Lily son mucho más como tu madre. Pero tu eres más como yo: irritable, impulsivo, descuidado..." Albus gimió y puso los ojos en blanco, pero Harry continuó. "También eres muy leal. Y creo que como yo, cuando te enamoras puedes perder un poco la cabeza."

Albus frunció el ceño a su padre. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Querías impresionar a Scorpius, ¿verdad? De eso se trataba todo esto." preguntó. Su tono era más curioso que acusatorio. Albus se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de su padre. Harry rió. "Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces."

Albus apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, su cálido aliento empañó el cristal. Cuando la ventana comenzó a llenarse de vapor nuevamente, el mensaje de Scorpius reapareció y Albus no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro cuando lo vio. Está bien, tal vez su padre tenía un punto. Impresionar a Scorpius había sido una de las razones para tomar el auto, pero no la única.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué lo llevaste a Shell Bay?" Preguntó Harry.

"No hay razón." murmuró. Harry se burló.

"Debes haber tenido una razón." desafió. Cuando Albus no respondió, Harry suspiró: "Bien, no me digas. Me sorprendió que incluso recordaras ese lugar."

Albus le dirigió a su padre una mirada aguda. "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Es una de las pocas vacaciones que hemos tenido juntos."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Si esto va a descender a otra discusión acerca de que soy un padre ausente, realmente no estoy de humor, Albus..."

Albus gruñó. "No fue una crítica, papá. Yo solo... mira, siempre estuviste tan ocupado con el trabajo mientras crecía, y no pudimos hacer muchas cosas contigo. Pero cuando fuimos a Shell Bay, te tuve todo para mí durante toda una semana. No hubo papeleo. No hubo magos oscuros. Solo tu. Fue bastante impresionante, en realidad."

Harry miró confundido. "¿En serio?"

"En serio." dijo Albus con sinceridad. "Esa semana fue una de las mejores de toda mi vida. Por eso quería llevar a Scorpius allí." Albus suspiró y cruzó los brazos. "Mira, sé que discutimos mucho, pero a pesar de lo que pienses, realmente disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, aunque no lo hagamos muy frecuéntemente. No creí que fuera a visitarlo contigo pronto, así que decidí llevar a Scorpius. Y pensó que era bastante bueno, en realidad."

Otro largo silencio siguió a esta admisión. Harry miró a su hijo, su expresión arrepentida.

"Lamento no haber estado allí tan a menudo como debería haber estado, Al." dijo con tristeza. Albus negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, papá. Entiendo que tenías un puesto importante en el Ministerio, necesitabas trabajar. Quiero decir, supongo que no eres el peor papá del mundo." se arrepintió, dibujando una sonrisa pícara que había heredado de su padre.

"Gracias por ese rotundo voto de confianza." respondió rotundamente, aunque también sonreía. Condujeron en silencio durante unos minutos más, Harry pensando profundamente cuando de repente giró bruscamente el volante y comenzó a conducir en la dirección opuesta. Albus frunció el ceño a su padre.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya lo verás." respondió evasivamente. A la hora, Albus se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en Shell Bay. Harry hundió el auto cada vez más abajo, deteniéndose por completo en medio de la playa. Le hizo señas a Albus para que lo siguiera.

"Vamos, entonces." dijo, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines y hundiendo sus pies descalzos en la arena tibia. Cerró los ojos y sonrió: "Merlín, olvidé lo bien que se sentía."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Albus preguntó confundido. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Venir aquí es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos que también tengo de nosotros." admitió. "Solo pensé que sería agradable caminar por la playa por un tiempo, solo nosotros dos. Mira cuánto del lugar recuerdo."

"Oh." dijo Albus sorprendido. "Bueno."

"Quítate los calcetines y los zapatos." le ordenó Harry. "La arena es buena para la piel."

Harry y Albus vagaban descalzos por la playa, disfrutando de las hermosas vistas y los sonidos que los rodeaban. Albus miró pensativamente a su padre; tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa relajada burlándose de las comisuras de sus labios mientras paseaba por la playa. Pensó que era lo más relajado que lo había visto en años.

"Todavía estás castigado, ya sabes." le recordó Harry. "Cuando regresemos a casa, se te harán cumplir las reglas de puesta a tierra."

"Lo sé." dijo Albus. "Gracias de cualquier forma. Por venir aquí conmigo."

Harry simplemente asintió y continuaron caminando en silencio por un rato. Harry miró a su hijo y sonrió para sí mismo. Tan temerario e impulsivo como Albus lo había sido, no pudo evitar admirar lo descarado y libre de espíritu que también era. Estar encerrado en una oficina durante tanto tiempo lo había domesticado un poco, había perdido algo de la misma locura que Albus todavía tenía. Incluso le envidiaba un poco por ello. Albus tenía razón; Él pasó demasiado tiempo en la oficina.

"Sabes, el tío Ron y yo tambíen robamos un auto una vez." dijo a la ligera. Albus lo miró boquiabierto.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó sonando sorprendido y asombrado. "¿De quien? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia, así que supongo que será mejor que comience por el principio." suspiró satisfecho. "Estaba acostado en el jardín un día de verano en la casa de mi tía y mi tío, hasta que apareció ante mí un elfo doméstico."

"¿Un elfo doméstico?" Preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Harry asintió con cariño.

"Sí, un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby..."

Padre e hijo continuaron paseando por la playa, charlando y riendo juntos mientras disfrutaban de la paz de otro excelente día de verano. Inevitablemente, tendrían que abandonar la soledad de Shell Bay y volver al estrés y las preocupaciones de la vida real. Pero por ahora, por un corto tiempo, podrían disfrutar de un paseo por la playa sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.


End file.
